Broken Words Create Music
by Starlight420
Summary: Trent and Courtney were left broken after Season 3, but if they'd looked closer, maybe they'd find the person their looking for isn't so far away...One-Shot Trentney


It was right after the ending of Total Drama World Tour, and the contestants had all gone back to their dorms, waiting for the next day when they can go back home to their families.

The season had gone alarmingly well, all except for the new couple of Gwen and Duncan brutally effecting two contestants, almost destrogens them both from inside.

One special door was closed tightly, a _Do Not Disturb _sign flung over the doorknob. Inside the room, shards of glass littered the dark carpet, a photo smashed in the middle of it all. Ignoring the photo and up on the bed, Trent sat on the edge.

His guitar was flung over his shoulder, and his hand softly flicked over it, strumming the instrument slightly. A soft sound was sent floating through the room, then started to get louder and until a melody was playing, the tune gradually increasing tempo.

Trent swiftly turned his head over to the broken photo on the floor, then looked up again and started to sing.

_Say someting, I'm giving up on you…_

Trent stopped, tears brimming in his eyes, and the music stopped, his arm dropping to his side. He quickly shook his head, the tears vanishing almost spontaneously, and Trent's hand came back over to the strings of his guitar, starting up the music once more.

_I'll be the one, if you want me too…_

_Anywhere I would've followed you…_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you!_

Little did Trent know, a certain C.I.T. in the room next to his was having the same problem as him, and was sorrowfully starting to sing as well, neither of the contestants knowing the other was singing.

_And I am feeling so small_

_It was over my head_

_I know nothing at all…_

_And I will stumble and fall_

_I'm still learning to love_

_Just starting to crawl…_

Courtney sat alone in her room, her back laid against the side of her dorm. Tears streamed down her face as she pitched another photo of Duncan and her, it slamming against the other wall as it cracked into pieces.

Courtney slowly reached up her hand and wiped away her tears, then started to sing again, still oblivious to the guy in the other room mirroring her action.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_And anywhere I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you…_

Both singers were staring to get louder, and the music now flowed through the hallways, catching the attention of many of the Total Drama contestants. Some were now starting to listen closely and trying to figure out where the sound was coming from, but others just ignored it and went back to whatever they were doing.

_And I will swallow my pride_

_You're the one that I love_

_And I'm saying goodbye…_

The look now showed Trent and Courtney both on one half of the screen. Each of them were holding a picture of their old lovers, Gwen and Duncan. Almost simultaneously, they both threw the pictures down, then quickly picked up singing again.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you…_

_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

Mostly every contestant was out in the hallway, looking for the two voices singing, through not having much luck. Bridgette and Geoff were over down by the left hallway searching all over. Gwen and Duncan, though not really into the idea, were searching in the right.

Mostly everyone else was searching either upstairs or downstairs. Bridgette suddenly came to a halt by Trent and Courtney's doors, and then leaned closer.

"Guys! Come here. I think I hear something…" Everybody was soon crowded around her, and all their eyes widened when the music came bursting out through the walls.

_And anywhere I would've followed you (Oh-oh-oh-oh)_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you…_

"Wait, Wait, Wait…Trent?!" Duncan was now running over, Gwen on his heels. His eyes were blazing, and he quickly pushed everyone out of the way and almost slammed his ear into the door. Gwen quickly did the same, and her eyes blazed even more then Duncan's when she pulled away.

"Trent…and…**_Courtney_**!?" Everyone else gasped, but then quickly shut their mouths when the singing started up again.

_Say something I'm giving up on you…_

Gwen and Duncan felt like their hearts were being ripped out of their chests, Gwen more so. They both knew Trent and Courtney were talking about them. They quickly tore their way out of the crowd and ran back to their rooms, and even Gwen now had tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

Trent slowly stopped his guitar, and then fell back, dropping the guitar and covering his face. Meanwhile in the room next to his, Courtney was now scribbling madly, tears streaming down her face. But both contestants were thinking one thing:

_What do I do now?_


End file.
